The True Eight
by DoggoTW
Summary: Eight kits have recently been born in RiverClan, but as they grow up, a mysterious force is attacking the clans. They hold the power in their paws, but can they defeat the evil force? (First Fanfiction, not so good, I know)
1. Allegiences

**_RiverClan_**

* * *

 **Leader:**

 **Fogstar- Light gray tom with white stripes**

* * *

 **Deputy:**

 **Cloudfur-Gray tom with amber eyes**

* * *

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Bubblepelt-Light blue she-cat with yellow eyes**

* * *

 **Warriors:**

 **Silverheart- Light gray she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Barkpelt-Brown tom with green eyes**

 **Moonclaw-White tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes**

 **Mudpelt-Brown tom with yellow eyes**

 **Blackmoon-Jet black tom with dark gray spots**

 **Pricklypelt-Cream colored tom with immovable thorns in pelt**

 **Shortclaw-Pale ginger tom with one shorter claw**

 **Appletail-Ginger tom with amber eyes**

 **Blizzardstream-White tom with amber eyes**

 ** _(Apprentice, Mosspaw)_**

 **Sharptail-Black tabby tom with pointed tail**

 **Frostheart-Light blue tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Eaglefeather-Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes**

* * *

 **Queens**

 **Gingerpelt-Ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Appletail's kits, Woodkit & Pinekit.**

 **Treetail-Light brown tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes. Mother of Blackmoon's kits, Sunkit & Weedkit.**

 **Rosetail-Cream colored she-cat with light blue eyes. Mother of Mudpelt's kits, Rainkit & Sugarkit.**

 **Fawnpelt-Light gray tortoiseshell she-cat with white stripes. Mother of Barkpelt's kits, Pearlkit & Oakkit**

* * *

 **Apprentices**

 **Mosspaw-Light gray she-cat with pale yellow eyes**

* * *

 **Kits**

 **Woodkit-Dark brown tom**

 **Pinekit-Light brown tom**

 **Sunkit-Golden tom**

 **Weedkit-Black tom**

 **Rainkit-Blue tortoiseshell she-cat**

 **Sugarkit-White tom**

 **Pearlkit-Light gray she-cat**

 **Oakkit-Dark brown tom with black stripes**

* * *

 **Elders**

 **Iceclaw-Light blue she-cat, deaf in right ear**

 **Stormnose-Gray tom with one broken leg**

* * *

 ** _ThunderClan_**

* * *

 **Leader**

 **Drizzlestar-Dark blue she-cat with black spots**

* * *

 **Deputy**

 **Spadepelt-Black tom with amber eyes**

* * *

 **Medicine Cat**

 **Wishpelt-Light blue she-cat**

* * *

 **Warriors**

 **Redfur-Dark red tom**

 **Spotclaw-Black tom with spotted paw**

 **Snowfoot-Pale white tom with green eyes**

 ** _(Apprentice, Ashpaw)_**

 **Grasspelt-Ginger tom with pale green stripes**

 **Mouseclaw-Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Clovertail-Cream colored she-cat with pale flecks**

 ** _(Apprentice, Waterpaw)_**

 **Cedartail-Dark brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Firepelt-Ginger tom with blue eyes**

 ** _(Apprentice, Longpaw)_**

 **Flowerheart-Pale ginger she-cat with pale yellow spots**

 **Goldclaw-Golden tom with yellow eyes**

 ** _(Apprentice, Freezepaw)_**

* * *

 **Queens**

 **Maplefoot-Pale cream colored she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Snowfoot's kits, Toadkit, Barkkit, and Yellowkit.**

 **Honeytail-Light brown she-cat with black spots. Mother of Cedartail's kits, Thimblekit, Sandkit, and Frostkit.**

* * *

 **Apprentices**

 **Longpaw-Gray tom with white paws**

 **Waterpaw-Light blue she-cat with green eyes**

 **Freezepaw-White tom with yellow eyes**

 **Ashpaw-Gray tom with green eyes**

* * *

 **Kits**

 **Toadkit-Dark brown tom**

 **Frostkit-Light blue tom**

 **Yellowkit-Yellow she-cat**

 **Thimblekit-Ginger she-cat**

 **Barkkit-Light brown tom**

 **Sandkit-Pale brown she-cat**

* * *

 **Elders**

 **Finchtail-Gold tom with ginger spots**

* * *

 ** _WindClan_**

* * *

 **Leader**

 **Voltstar-Bright yellow tom**

* * *

 **Deputy**

 **Hopclaw-Light brown tom with jumping disorder**

* * *

 **Medicine Cat**

 **Lightfur-Ginger she-cat wit gray spots**

* * *

 **Warriors**

 **Sprucefur-Dark brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Spottednose-Black and white she-cat with spotted nose**

 **Irontail-Silver tabby tom**

 **Barktail-Gray tom with brown tail**

 **Gingerspot-Ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with gray spots**

 ** _(Apprentice, Crystalpaw)_**

 **Graynose-Brown tabby tom with gray nose**

 **Mellowclaw-Light blue tortoiseshell she-cat with dark blue eyes**

 **Bonefur-White tabby tom**

 ** _(Apprentice, Polarpaw)_**

 **Graypelt-Gray tabby tom with green eyes**

 **Silverleaf-Silver she-cat with dark gray flecks**

 **Coralfur-Ginger spotted she-cat with bright green eyes**

* * *

 **Queens**

 **Murktail-Gray tabby she-cat with pale gray flecks. Mother of Bonefur's kits, Cherrykit, Pinkkit, and Snakekit.**

 **Specklefur-Spotted tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Graynose's kits, Dapplekit, Birchkit, and Shrivelkit.**

* * *

 **Apprentices**

 **Crystalpaw-Light blue she-cat**

 **Polarpaw-Ice white tabby tom**

* * *

 **Kits**

 **Cherrykit-Cream colored tabby she-cat**

 **Snakekit-Ginger tom with blue eyes**

 **Dapplekit-Bright orange tortoiseshell she-cat**

 **Shrivelkit-Dark gray tabby tom with shriveled ear**

 **Birchkit-Light gray tom**

 **Pinkkit-Ginger she-cat with pale gray spots**

* * *

 **Elders**

 **Fishleap-Dark blue tabby tom, blind in left eye**

 **Mistfur-Silver she-cat with black spots**

* * *

 ** _ShadowClan_**

* * *

 **Leader**

 ** _Shadowstar-Dark gray tom with black spots_**

* * *

 **Deputy**

 ** _Yellowclaw-Ginger tom with one yellow claw_**

* * *

 **Medicine Cat**

 **Stonepelt-Gray tom with black stripes**

* * *

 **Warriors**

 **Nightfur-Black tom with amber eyes**

 **Dirtpelt-Brown tom with light green eyes**

 ** _(Apprentice, Scorchpaw)_**

 **Darktooth-Gray tom with black tooth**

 **Rustfoot-Black tom with one red foot**

 **Jetfur-Amber tom with yellow eyes**

 ** _(Apprentice, Spiderpaw)_**

 **Stubtooth-Gray tom with chipped tooth**

 **Lillypelt-Blue and green tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes**

 ** _(Apprentice, Hazelpaw)_**

 **Stagglefur-Gray tom with straggled fur**

 **Minnowclaw-Light gray tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Fangtooth-Ginger tom with amber eyes**

* * *

 **Queens**

 **Ivynose-Dark green she-cat with pale yellow spots. Mother of Stubtooth's kits, Littlekit and Silverkit**

 **Peachleaf-Ginger she-cat with hazel eyes. Mother of Nightfur's kits, Junglekit, Whitekit, Orangekit, and Stagkit**

 **Perchstripe-Pale gray tortoiseshell she-cat with black stripes. Mother of Jetfur's kits, Stumpkit and Molekit**

* * *

 **Apprentices**

 **Spiderpaw-Black tom with amber eyes**

 **Scorchpaw-Ginger she-cat with pale gray flecks**

 **Hazelpaw-White she-cat with hazel eyes**

* * *

 **Kits**

 **Littlekit-Tiny white tom**

 **Silverkit-Light gray she-cat**

 **Junglekit-Dark brown tom**

 **Whitekit-Light gray tom**

 **Orangekit-Bright orange she-cat**

 **Stagkit-Gray tom with raggedy claws**

 **Stumpkit-Light brown tom**

 **Molekit-Black tom with brown claws**

* * *

 **Elders**

 **Flamefur-Ginger tom with yellow eyes**


	2. The Mysterious Dream

**Prologue**

 **Blackmoon and Treetail sat in the nursery. "I'm getting very worried about Sunkit. I believe he is sick. I took him to Bubblepelt, but she said there's nothing wrong with him." "Honey, you shouldn't worry about it, Bubblepelt knows what she's doing, I mean she is a medicine cat." Blackmoon mewed "I guess you're right..." Treetail replied. "I'm going to go rest, I love you." Blackmoon said, and he rubbed noses with Treetail. Blackmoon left the nursery, leaving Treetail with Sunkit and Weedkit. "Sunkit, Treetail said, I hope you're alright." She groomed Sunkit, who was asleep. Treetail, cuddled around her kits, who had recently been born not too long ago, and settled down to sleep...**

 **Meanwhile, out in the forest Stormnose and Icepelt had gone out for some fresh air. "All those young cats have so much energy..." Stormnose mewed. Icepelt was about to reply, but she had spotted something move out behind him. "What?" Stormnose mewed. Icepelt, terrified, said nothing. All of the sudden, Mosspaw jumped out of the shadows and bowled into Stormnose. "Darn kits!" He mewed angrily. Icepelt started laughing. "There's nothing wrong with a little humor every once in a while Stormnose, back when I was young, I used to pull out those kinds of things all the time." Stormnose just grunted angrily, and Icepelt and Mosspaw started laughing again. "Do something useful and help me back to the camp!" He snapped at Mosspaw. Mosspaw grunted, and the three cats headed back to the camp, but one more thing was lurking in the shadows...**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Sunkit woke up to the sound of squealing kits. He jumped up and looked around to see all the other kits tumbling over each other. Treetail padded up to him and meowed, "What's wrong, don't you want to play with the other kits?" Sunkit mewed "No, because they're too rough..." Sunkit looked over at the other kits, to see his brother, Weedkit tackle Woodkit, and he bowled over. Treetail grunted at the other kits, "Play nice!" Weedkit, Sunkit is going to play with you all." Weedkit mewed excitedly, "Come on Sunkit!, come play with us! Sunkit excitedly ran over, but tripped and tumbled over. Rainkit padded up to him and helped him up. "You ok?" She said. Sunkit nodded. The kits ran outside the nursery, and the warriors chuckled a bit. Sunkit thought to himself, "These are big cats.." Sunkit mewed to Rainkit, "These cats are scary..." Rainkit mewed "Yeah, they make me want to run back in the nursery." Blackmoon padded up to Sunkit. Sunkit squeaked, which made Blackmoon chuckle. "Hi there." He said, Sunkit looked at him scaredly. "Who are you?" He shyly mewed. Blackmoon gave him a lick on the head," I'm your daddy. I'm sure you've already met the other kits. Before he could reply, Sugarkit ran into him. "Alright." Blackmoon mewed. 'I'll leave you to play with your brother and your friends." He padded off to talk with Treetail. Sunkit looked at Sugarkit, who got on top of Sunkit. "Dogpile!" He mewed. The other kits jumped on top of Sugarkit. Rainkit stayed where she was. "I thought dogs were evil!" She had a scared expression, and dashed off to the nursery. Sunkit squealed. He felt like he was being ran over. Sunkit kept squealing, until Blackmoon came and pulled him out from the other kits. They fell off each other onto the soft dirt. Blackmoon angrily scowled the kits, "Don't hurt each other, you could've flattened Sunkit!" Blackmoon gave Sunkit a lick, and set him down. Sunkit ran back to the nursery, leaving the other kits to keep playing with each other. Rainkit greeted Sunkit, and Sunkit was still a bit in pain, then he coughed. Sunkit decided to settle down, Rainkit came and nuzzled up next to him. He liked Rainkit, because she was very sweet. she looked at him, and he saw a glimmer in her eyes. Sunkit turned and fell asleep...**

 **Sunkit woke up in a forest, and he didn't know where he was. All of the sudden, A cat walked out into the clearing to greet him. He had never seen this cat before. "Greetings, Sunkit." The cat said. "H-How do you know my name?", Sunkit said, terrified. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Willowshine. A previous medicine cat that served your clan a long time ago. Sunkit looked at her, confused, yet terrified at the same time. "You, and your 7 kit friends, hold a prophecy in your paws." Willowshine said. Before Sunkit could say anything, Willowshine had already faded into the shadows...**

 **Lionkit jumped awake. He didn't know what had just happened. He prodded Treetail awake, and she looked at him puzzled. "Sunkit?" She said. "What's the matter, why are you up?" "I had a weird dream..." He said. Treetail's eyes widened. "What kind of dream?" She asked. "I was in a forest, and this cat named Willowshine told me about a prophecy involving me and the other 7 kits." Treetail's eyes were even wider. "You need to... go... to Bubblepelt... NOW." She pushed Sunkit out of the nursery towards the Bubblepelt's den... Sunkit didn't know what was happening...**


	3. The Apprenticeship

**Sunkit was pushed into Bubblepelt's den. Treetail quickly prodded awake Bubblepelt, and she shot up. "Huh!? Is a cat dying!?" She frantically said. "No, but it's something important." Treetail mewed to the panicking medicine cat. She began to calm down a little bit. "Go on..." She mewed softy, being cautious not to wake up any cats. "Sunkit said he had a dream..." Treetail meowed to Bubblepelt. Bubblepelt saw Sunkit sitting there, of sure of what's happening. She padded up to Sunkit, "What was your dream about?" She mewed to the tiny kit. Sunkit shyly mewed to Bubblepelt, what he had said to Treetail. Bubblepelt stopped and processed everything, "Prophecy... dreams... Willowshine... I get it... you need to become a medicine cat!" Treetail looked surprised. "What's a medicine cat?" Sunkit mewed. "A medicine cat is what I am little one." Bubblepelt said. Sunkit said ok, but he still didn't know what a medicine cat was. Treetail, silently pushed Sunkit back to the nursery, groomed him until he fell asleep, and went to bed herself.**

 **Many moons later...**

 **Sunkit woke up to hear Waterkit, Weedkit, and Sugarkit playing. Woodkit, Pinekit, Pearlkit, ad Oakkit had already been crowned apprentices. Sunkit went over to play with his brother and his friends. Gingerpelt and Treetail were over in the corner talking, and occasionally glancing at the four kits to make sure they weren't getting into trouble. While the kits were playing, the kits stopped to hear the voice of Fogstar. "Let all cats gather beneath the highledge!" He said. "Today, we are crowning our last kits apprentices!" He said proudly. "Sunkit, Weedkit, Rainkit, and Sugarkit, please come up here." He said with a calmer tone. The four kits eagerly scrambled up to the stone beneath the higledge. "From this day forward, you will now be known as Sunpaw, Weedpaw, Rainpaw and Sugarpaw! I will now assign your mentors. Weedpaw, your mentor will be Cloudpaw, Rainpaw, yours will be Silverheart. Sugarpaw, yours will be Appletail, and Sunpaw, I've notified about something important, so I am making your mentor Bubblepelt." Fogstar said to the newly crowned apprentices. Sunpaw realized that he was becoming a medicine cat, now that he knew what that was. The other apprentices looked at him, surprised that he wasn't training to become a warrior. The other cats began to chant their names, and the apprentices padded into the crowd. Sunpaw headed towards Bubblepelt, while the others headed towards their mentors. Fogstar padded over to Cloudfur, and began discussing things to him. "Oh, I'm so excited you're my apprentice!" Bubblepelt mewed excitedly to Sunpaw. "First duty of a medicine cat, is knowing your herbs." Bubblepelt said, acting more serious now. "So your basic herbs are..." Bubblepelt ranted on for seemed like moons, telling him the name of a herb, and showing it to him. Finally, whenever she finished teaching Sunpaw the herbs, Icepelt came into the nursery. "My throat is-" before she could finish what she could saying. She coughed frantically. "What herb do we use Sunpaw?" Bubblepelt asked Sunpaw. "Uh... Chervil?" Bubblepelt pulled out something from the store of herbs. "Tansy..." She said, as she carried a few yellow leaves. She gave the leaves to Icepelt, who chewed them up. She pulled out a seed from the store. "What's this?" She asked Sunpaw. Sunpaw recognized the seed. "That's a poppy seed." He said. "And what does it do?" She asked him. "It makes a cat fall asleep." Sunpaw said. "Good" She mewed back. She wrapped the poppy seed in a beech leaf and gave it to Icepelt. "Eat this, it will help you rest." Icepelt mewed back "Thanks Bubblepelt." And padded back to the Elders den. Bubblepelt told Sunpaw "Get some rest, we have some stuff to work on tomorrow." She layed down in her nest, and Sunpaw did the same. "Finally, some peace and quiet..." He said.**

 **Sunpaw woke up in the forest area, where he had met Willowshine. Willowshine padded out of the overgrowth. Congratulations on the apprenticeship!" She said. "I look forward to introduce you to the rest of the cats." She mewed. Sunpaw was surprised. "There are more!?" Willowshine nodded, and stalked back into the overgrowth. Sunpaw was astonished that there were more cats. He mewed to himself. "I still have a lot to learn."**


	4. Rising Danger

**Sunpaw felt exhausted. All day he had been asking what Bubblepelt had been told to do. All he wanted to do is be asleep right now, but the sun was right overhead, so no cat, other than the elders would be asleep. Pearlpaw padded into the den. "How's the apprenticeship?" She asked curiously. "It's kind of boring right now... To be honest, I wish that I never told Treetail about my dream at all. I don't know the first thing about being a medicine cat, besides the fact that I give medicine... to cats..." He mewed unenthusiastically. "I'm so sorry to hear that..." Pearlpaw mewed sympathetically. "I'll see you around..." She said. Pearlpaw padded out of the den. "Sunpaw!" Bubblepelt yowled as she ran into the den. "I need you to go collect some tansy." She mewed. Sunpaw nodded. "Take someone with you please." Sunpaw scowled at her. "Why? I'm not a kit!" Bubblepelt looked at him. "Because it's Greenleaf, there's going to be a lot of it..." She mewed. "Oh, sorry..." Sunpaw felt guilty about yowling at Bubblepelt. He padded out of the den, and padded up to Rainpaw, who had just finished gulping down a mouse. "Hey, Bubblepelt's sending me out to collect tansy. Do you want to come with me?" Rainpaw looked at him and mewed back, "Sure, I'd love to!" "Alright, let's go." Sunpaw mewed. They began to exit the camp, and before they left, they stopped when someone stopped them. "I'm coming with you guys, you shouldn't go out there alone." Barkpelt mewed to the two apprentices. "Why?" Sunpaw asked. "We've been getting reports of strong fox scents." Barkpelt mewed. "Alright, let's go." He said.**

 **The three cats padded out of the camp. Sunpaw had to lead the way. He padded over to the area where the tansy grew, by the river. The three cats began to pick up the tansy that was still fresh. The group were all settled, and they turned around to head back to the camp. As they were walking, Barkpelt stopped and his ears pricked up. He dropped his tansy on the ground and mewed to the apprentices. "Something is watching us..." A shadow moved past them very quickly. Before any of the cats could process, the shadow shot at the cats, aiming straight for the apprentices. Barkpelt moved the cats out of the ways. Sunpaw was so scared to even open his eyes, Rainpaw also was too terrified to open her eyes. Sunpaw heard the sound of Barkpelt yowl, and in a few heartbeats, a reek of blood filled the air. The apprentices finally opened up their eyes. The shadow was gone, but Barkpelt was lying there in a pool of blood. Sunpaw stared at the dead cat that was alive a few heartbeats ago. Rainpaw yowled as she saw the shadow dash at them, It was back. The two apprentices dashed straight toward the camp, being slightly faster than their pursuer. The two cats, too scared of what would happen if they got caught, were tiring down, but they had made back to the camp, and the shadow was gone when they turned around. Cats looked at the apprentices in confusion as they enter the camp, terrified. All around, cats were asking what happened. "What's that smell?" "Did you guys kill somebody?" "Where's Barkpelt?" Sunpaw, still terrified replied, "A shadow thing killed Barkpelt!" There was a lot of disbelief. Fogstar exited his den. "What's all the commotion about, and why do those apprentices reek of blood?" Cloudfur padded over to Fogstar and told him what the apprentices said. "Well, lead the way!" Sunpaw, Rainpaw, Fogstar and Cloudfur raced to the place where Barkpelt was laying. "What happened!" Fogstar mewed in disbelief. No cat answered him. "Cloudfur, help me carry him back to the camp." Cloudfur nodded, and the 4 cats headed back to the camp. Treetail raced over to Sunpaw. "I heard what happened. Are you hurt?" Sunpaw shook his head. "But I can never forget what happened." Sunpaw said, processing what happened. Sunpaw padded over to Bubblepelt, and told her that they didn't get any tansy, because they got chased. "Ok, I'm sorry I sent you out there, I put you in danger." Sunpaw mewed back, "It's ok, you didn't know." Sunpaw padded out of the den. Fogstar announced that Barkpelt's loved ones will be holding vigil for him tonight, as he makes his way to StarClan. Sunpaw, still afraid of what happened, padded over to his nest to sleep.**

 **The next afternoon, Bubblepelt padded up to Sunpaw, who was eating a shrew. Sunpaw, "Today's the day you go on your first journey to the Moonpool!" Sunpaw was very excited about this, because he might meet Barkpelt up in StarClan, so he could ask him what happened. Sunpaw and Bubblepelt said goodbye to their loved ones, and headed out to the moonpool. After a long trek, they made it to the hill near the moonpool, Where the other medicine cats were waiting. "Greetings.' Bubblepelt mewed to the other medicine cats. "This is Sunpaw, my new apprentice." "Hello Sunpaw." Meowed Wishpelt, the ThunderClan medicine cat. The other medicine cats said hello, and the cats headed to the moonpool. Sunpaw did as Bubblepelt did, lay by the moonpool, and lapped a few drops of water from the puddle of icy cold water. He was expecting to meet more than just Willowshine this time, if he saw any cats at all...**

 **Thanks for reading Chapter 3 of The True Eight! Sorry if this comes out a bit boring, and if the Chapters are too short, but I hope to make each chapter longer and more interesting!**


	5. Nothing Makes Sense

**Sunpaw woke up on the side of a sheer cliff. He didn't know what this had to do with anything about the death of Barkpelt. Sunpaw looked around for any signs of exit, but he saw nothing. "What does this have to do with anything!?" He yowled. Then Sunpaw heard a rock clatter. He turned around to see the shadow that attacked and killed Barkpelt. Sunpaw was scared out of his mind, but the shadow didn't attack him, instead it entered a narrow opening in the side of the cliff. "Weird..." Sunpaw mewed, then a light appeared in front of him. It was Barkpelt. "Barkpelt!" Sunpaw said as he ran up to the starry cat. "It go you too, huh. I'm so sorry, I was trying to protect you..." The starry tom lowered his head. "No, no no! We're alright, I'm just dreaming... But thank you for saving our lives Barkpelt..." The tom looked up at the young apprentice. "You guys had a longer life ahead of you... I wasn't going to let you die..." Barkpelt mewed. "Do you know anything about what killed you Barkpelt?" Sunpaw asked the StarClan cat. "I'm sorry, but... I don't Sunpaw.. It came too fast..." Barkpelt had a look of horror in his eyes, thinking about the gruesome memory. "Oh, thanks anyway Barkpelt..." Sunpaw said, before The tom faded, and Sunpaw faded into darkness...**

 **Sunpaw woke up in a pool of water. "Why am I wet?" He silently asked himself as he stood up. Sunpaw felt freezing cold. "Hmmm, it's not cold out... oh, I slipped into the moonpool. Sunpaw scowled himself and shook the water out of his pelt as the other medicine cats began to stir.**

 **After all the medicine cats said their goodbyes to each other, and began to head back to their camps, Sunpaw told Bubblepelt what had happened in the dream he had had at the moonpool. "I was on the edge of this cliff with sharp stones, and the thing that murdered Barkpelt was there, and it entered this narrow entrance in the cliff, and then Barkpelt appeared and I asked him if he knew anything about what had murdered him, but he said he didn't know what it was." Bubblepelt stopped to look at the apprentice. "Do you mean THAT cliff, over there?" She asked nervously as she pointed to the cliff that Sunpaw had his dream on. "Yes, that's the one..." Sunpaw mewed in disbelief. "If that's the cliff you woke up on in your dream, we need to get out of here!" Bubblepelt mewed, obviously not hiding her fear very well. "Bubblepelt, there's nothing there, I'm not going to run for no reason, because you think there's something that's going to hurt us!" Sunpaw mewed grouchily at his mentor. "Come on Sunpaw! I'm not taking any chances! Bubblepelt yowled at the apprentice. Sunpaw still didn't run, and Bubblepelt had left him. Sunpaw looked over at the cliff. "I'm going to go investigate that cliff..." Sunpaw told himself. He padded down the side of the cliff, and entered the narrow cave, where he had saw the shadow enter in his dream at the moonpool. "Oh StarClan, please let nothing be in here..." Sunpaw told himself as he padded into the deep, dark cave.**

 **Sunpaw padded into the narrow entrance of the cave. He looked around, but saw nothing. He began to look around the cave, to see if he could find anything. Sunpaw rounded a corner of the cave, and instantly picked up the scent of blood. "Apparently Barkpelt is not the only one these... things... have attacked." Sunpaw padded over to a group of sharply pointed rocks, where the blood was the strongest. He looked around for something to scoop up the blood with, and found a few leaves growing out of a crack in the cave. He scooped up the blood with leaf and padded out of the cave. Sunpaw was careful to not let any of the blood trickle into his mouth, Sunpaw padded up to the top of the cliff, until he saw something move, which made him drop the leaf. "Oh StarClan, please don't let that be what I think that is..."**

 **Sunpaw nervously looked around for the shadow creature, but he couldn't see anything, due to it being nighttime. "I should have gone with Bubblepelt!" He mewed to himself in fear. "I need to get back to the camp!" Sunpaw began to sprint back to the camp (Deja vu, right?), but as he ran, the creature raked his side, which made the apprentice fall on the ground. The shadow jumped on top of Sunpaw, and began to frequently claw the young apprentice. Sunpaw tried to fight back, but it was useless, and he was pinned on the ground. "So this is how it ends.." Sunpaw thought to himself. He was bleeding everywhere, and the shadow creature was still clawing him. Sunpaw began to think over what Willowshine said. _"You and your 7 kit friends hold a prophecy in your paws." "_ How can I be part of prophecy when I'm about to die!?"**

 **Sunpaw lay there in a big pool of blood, and considered his last option, screaming for help. "Bubblepelt! Anyone! Please! Help!" But no cat came. The world had flashed before Sunpaw's eyes, until Bubblepelt, followed by Fogstar and Cloudfur, lunged out and attacked the shadow, and it disappeared. "Sunpaw! Sunpaw! Don't die on me!" Bubblepelt told Sunpaw as the three cats raced the apprentice back to the medicine cat den. Once they entered the camp, the cats holding vigil for Barkpelt stared in fear as the cats set Sunpaw in the den. Cloudfur left to wake Sunpaw's family, while Fogstar sat in the den, hoping that he wouldn't lose another cat. Bubblepelt frantically searched the store for cobwebs to stop the bleeding. Sunpaw knew he would most likely die, but he never gave up hope. Sunpaw began to feel woozy, and passed out from so much blood loss...**

 **You guys better like this chapter, because I accidentally deleted it twice! So I had to rewrite it twice!**

 **Attention: Sorry for not posting the next chapter yet. I really wanted some opinions, but after 2 days, without any, I realized I wasn't getting any. Chapter 6 will be out soon, and once again, sorry for the delay!**


	6. Things are Good For Now

Rainpaw padded over slowly to the medicine cat den. It had been 4 days since Sunpaw was attacked. Rainpaw padded inside the den to see if he was better. Rainpaw's eyes lit up when she saw Sunpaw. He looked way better than when he did 4 days ago. Rainpaw looked over at Bubblepelt, who had been non-stop taking care of her apprentice for the past few days. "Oh, hi Rainpaw. Sunpaw's doing fine, he's no longer bleeding, and he's asleep right now." Rainpaw nodded in relief, and turned and stalked out of the den, her face becoming red. "At least he's ok..." She mewed to herself.

A few days later...

Fogstar stood near the entrance of the camp. He was calling out cats to come to the gathering. "Let's see, Cloudfur, Silverheart, Appletail, Bubblepelt- Fogstar was interrupted by Bubblepelt. "I have to stay with Sunpaw! I'm sorry, but I don't think any other cats can take care of him!" Bubblepelt argued. "Bubblepelt, your the medicine cat, you need to come. Sunpaw will be fine." Fogstar told the she-cat. "Very well, Fogstar. "Alright... Rainpaw. You take care of Sunpaw." Rainpaw was shocked that her leader picked her to take care of Sunpaw. "Yes, sir." She said. Fogstar kept naming cats. "Alright, the rest of you stay here. We'll inform you on the news when we get back." Fogstar mewed, before his party raced out of the camp. Rainpaw padded over to the medicine cat den, where Sunpaw lay, sleeping. Rainpaw checked him for wounds, but found none. She checked him a second time, and then curled up beside him to sleep.

Rainpaw woke up on a flat hill. "I'm in a dream, aren't I?" She asked herself. Rainpaw padded around the hill, and saw a patch of flowers, where a golden cat layed. "Sunpaw!?" Rainpaw asked the golden cat as she padded towards the patch of flowers. The golden tom jumped awake. "Rainpaw! What are you doing here!?" Sunpaw asked her in surprise. "I don't know!" Rainpaw told the confused cat. "I thought only medicine cats could share dreams with each other..." Sunpaw told her. "Who cares! I'm just glad your ok!" Rainpaw mewed as she padded over to the tom. "Bubblepelt left for the gathering, and Fogstar put me in charge of you.." She meowed. "Uh-uh... Thanks... Rainpaw, I really appreciate it." Sunpaw mewed to the she-cat, and licked her cheek. Rainpaw didn't say anything... she just layed down next to Sunpaw.

Rainpaw woke up in reality. "Was that real?" She asked herself. Sunpaw woke up next to her, and took a long yawn. "Rainpaw. I had a weird dream... and you were in it." He mewed. "I think I had the same dream as you." She told the golden tom. "If we did... Then I must have been in your dream, since only medicine cats can do that..." Rainpaw nodded. "Get something to eat, you've been asleep for the past 5 days." Sunpaw nodded, and padded out of the den. Rainpaw padded out after him, and Blackmoon, Treetail, and Weedpaw, who all stayed behind, were all around Sunpaw, happy that he was ok. "I was worried about you." Weedpaw told his brother. Rainpaw padded away from the group, to leave them to catch up. "Good thing he's ok, I don't know what I'd do without you, Sunpaw." She mewed to herself.

Rainpaw looked up as her brother sat down next to her. "Hey, sis." Sugarpaw mewed. "Hey." She replied. "Today's been long, hasn't it?" She asked her brother. "Yeah... All day I've been doing things for the elders." Sugarpaw mewed, obviously tired. Rainpaw was about to reply, but she was interrupted when Blizzardstream yowled, "Fogstar is back!" Rainpaw looked over at the RiverClan leader, who ran up to the top of the highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highledge!" He said, waiting for all the cats to gather beneath the highledge. "I have important news. The other clans have reported their warriors also being attacked by things that killed Barkpelt and attacked Sunpaw." Fogstar meowed loud enough for the whole clan to hear. "Well, we need to fight back!" Shortclaw meowed loudly to Fogstar. "The problem with that, is that these things disappear, and reappear. That's what the other clans said." Fogstar mewed back. "Until any further plans, we must not leave the camp alone, and you must have at least 4 other cats with you if you do exit the camp." Fogstar mewed. "Dismissed!" He meowed with a flick of his tail and padded into his den. "This is bad!" Rainpaw could hear Oakpaw and Pinepaw discussing what they had just heard. Rainpaw turned around and Sunpaw was meowing things to himself. "Prophecy... That's it! It's up to us to stop these things!" Rainpaw was surprised at what he had just said.

Many moons later... (No attacks... thank for that!)

Rainpaw walked up to the top of the highledge by Fogstar. Rainpaw, Weedpaw, and herself were becoming warriors. "Congratulations you three, you have proven that you can defend your clan, and you will be given your warrior names. Weedpaw, you will now be known as Weedtail. Sugarpaw, you will be known as Sugarwhisker, and Rainpaw, you will be known as Rainshine. You three will be guarding the camp tonight, because you are now warriors." Fogstar mewed to all the cats. "Weedtail! Sugarwhisker! Rainshine!" The cats in the crowd cheered. Rainshine was proud. She was a warrior. The only one of her friends that was still an apprentice was Sunpaw, and she still felt bad for him. "Poor Sunpaw.." She silently said to herself. Rainshine padded over to Sunpaw, who was treating Silverheart's wounds. "Sunpaw... why are you still an apprentice?" She asked him. "One second Rainpaw-er Shine. Sorry, I'm not used to your new name yet." Sunpaw pulled a poppy seed from the store and gave it to Silverheart. "Eat that, and get a good night's rest." Silverheart nodded, and padded out of the den. "Rainshine... so hard... I'm not a good enough medicine cat for me to be a full medicine cat, and not an apprentice." Sunpaw told his crush. "Ok... sorry..." Rainshine told Sunpaw, "Anyways... I need to get some cats to come help me collect catmint and juniper berries. Bye, Rainshine..." Sunpaw mewed as he padded out of the den. "Bye Sunpaw..." Rainshine said as she padded over to the camp entrance to get ready to stand guard, while waiting for Weedtail and Sugarwhisker.

Yay! Chapter 6 is here! Hope you guys like it! :3


	7. Thank You!

_**Hello guys, I'm just going to say thank you for viewing this fanfiction! I recently just got over 200 views. And for everyone who's read all the chapters, Chapter 7 will be released soon! Once again, Thank you everyone!**_


	8. The Shocking Murder

**Sunpaw walked with Bubblepelt up to the hill, on the journey to the moonpool. He was very excited to meet the other StarClan cats, but before they arrived at the hill, Bubblepelt stopped. "Is it the shadowy creature!?" Sunpaw asked nervously. "No..." Bubblepelt mewed to the nervous apprentice. "You have showed me that you can fulfill your duties as a medicine cat, and so... I will grant you with your full name. Sunpaw... to be a medicine cat... I'm sorry to say, you may not have a mate..." Sunpaw felt his tail droop. "Oh... ok..." He mewed to Bubblepelt "You must vow to always help your clan, and do whatever you must... to help your clan. Sunpaw, do you vow to always help your clan?" Bubblepelt asked the apprentice. "I-I-I do..." Sunpaw mewed. "From now on... Sunpaw... you shall be known as Sunsparkle. Congratulations." Sunsparkle was proud. He was a full medicine cat now. The two kept padding towards the hill, where the other medicine cats were waiting for him. Lightfur and Wishpelt were without apprentices, but Stonepelt had a small, orange colored cat with him. "Hello guys, meet Orangepaw. My new apprentice." Stonepelt mewed. "Hi there." Sunsparkle said to the smaller apprentice that reminded him of when he was younger. "Guys. Before we move along. Sunpaw is now known as Sunsparkle." Bubblepelt mewed. "Congratulations Sunsparkle." Lightfur mewed, and the 6 cats padded off to the moonpool.**

 **Sunsparkle did the routine he did the first time he came to the moonpool, lay by the water, and lick a few drops of it. Sunsparkle felt his eyes shut, as he drifted off to sleep...**

 **Sunsparkle woke up on the side of a lake, this one... was oddly familiar, but he couldn't put his paw on it. Sunsparkle stood up and looked around for any signs of StarClan. Sunsparkle was oddly curious about a deep cave... "After what happened... I'm NOT going in another cave..." Sunsparkle turned around when a voice spoke to him. "But you must... Because the answers you seek lie here, in this cave." Willowshine meowed as she padded out of the water. "Do you mean... by the lake by our clan?" Sunsparkle asked the StarClan cat. "Yes... I think.. Sorry I'm not good at directions." Willowshine mewed to the confused medicine cat. "Anyways... the answers to how to destroy those things lie deep in the deepest part of the cave." Willowshine meowed. 'Is the answer water?" Sunsparkle asked, obviously acting goofy. "No... Wait... No... Wait... Maybe... No! Now be gone!" She mewed impatiently.**

 **Sunsparkle woke up in a jump, feeling icy cold. "Not again!" He meowed, dissing himself. Bubblepelt and the other medicine cats woke up, and said goodbye to each other. The two medicine cats trotted back to their camp, dashing past the place where Sunsparkle was attacked. The air still reeked of blood. "After a moon, you'd think that the smell would be gone." Sunsparkle mewed to his mentor. "Yes... Sunsparkle.. I do too." She mewed as they entered the camp. Sunsparkle immediately checked the store as they got back. "Hey, Bubblepelt, we're low on Tansy, and Cobwebs." He mewed. "Alright.. Go get Sugarwhisker and Eaglefeather." Sunsparkle padded out of the medicine cat den, and to his luck, Sugarwhisker and Eaglefeather were having a conversation. "Sorry to interrupt guys, but Bubblepelt asked for you guys to come with us to collect a few things." Sunsparkle mewed to the two toms. "Sure, I need a break from the camp." Sugarwhisker mewed, and Eaglefeather just nodded. "Alright Bubblepelt, let's go." Sunsparkle mewed to his mentor. The four cats padded out of the camp towards the side of the lake, where the tansy grew. The four cats plucked the tansy, and Bubblepelt disappeared for a second, a came back with some cobweb. "Alright, let's go." She mewed as the four cats began to pad back to the camp.**

 **The cats entered the camp, and put away the tansy and cobwebs in the store. "Thanks, guys." Sunsparkle mewed, and the two toms nodded and padded off to continue their conversation. Sunsparkle sat down, feeling sad about Rainshine. "I really like her... but I guess this is a sign that it wasn't meant to be..." Sunsparkle continued feeling emotions that he couldn't process. Sunsparkle looked up as Fogstar came into the camp with what looked like the limp body of a cat. Fogstar set the cat down. "Cloudfur was murdered by a ShadowClan cat..." Fogstar mewed sadly as cats gathered around the limp body of their deputy. "He was a brave, loyal deputy, and he would've made a fine leader, especially since I'm going to retire soon enough." Fogstar mewed. "Sugarwhisker, you have been one of the finest warriors I've ever seen, so I'm making you my new deputy." Fogstar mewed as he looked over at Sugarwhisker. "You know what to do, right?" Sugarwhisker nodded. "Well, we need to confront ShadowClan!" Cats yowled. "Alright, we'll do that, SO MORE CATS CAN DIE!?" Fogstar yowled at the cats, and Sugarwhisker, and Oakfall were burying Cloudfur's body. "We will not attack! We WILL Not!" Fogstar screamed at the cats. "Everyone.. please continue your duties..." Fogstar meowed calmer, and padded into his den, being followed by his mate, Moonclaw. "We need to get to that cave... I'll get the other cats while it's dark, so we can sneak out..." Sunsparkle mewed to himself, and padded into the medicine cat den.**

 **Sunsparkle sat on a thorn during the gathering, which made him wince a little. He pulled out the thorn, and listened to what Fogstar was saying. "A ShadowClan cat murdered our deputy a few days ago!" Shadowstar looked very surprised "I promise, that if it was a ShadowClan cat, they'll confess now.. Won't they?" Shadowstar mewed as he looked at his group of cats. One ShadowClan cat stood up, and the cat was dark black. "Jetfur?" Shadowstar mewed in confusion. "I saw him on the border, and I thought he was trying to trespass, so I attacked him... I really didn't mean to kill him, I just wanted him to go back to his territory." Jetfur mewed, ashamed. "Jetfur, we will discuss this later." Shadowstar mewed angrily at the tom. Fogstar kept quiet. Voltstar and Drizzlestar just went on and on about how the prey is running and other boring things like that.**

 **Finally, after Sunsparkle got back to the camp with all the other cats, they all went to their dens, and fell asleep. Sunsparkle waited until every cat was asleep, and padded out of the den to get the other cats...**

 **Hey guys, Chapter 7 is out! Hope you like this! :3**


	9. Allegiences (Currently)

**_RiverClan_**

* * *

 **Leader:**

 **Fogstar- Light gray tom with white stripes**

* * *

 **Deputy:**

 **Sugarwhisker- Pure white tom with white whiskers**

* * *

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Bubblepelt-Light blue she-cat with yellow eyes**

 **Apprentice, Sunsparkle- Golden tom with deep blue eyes**

* * *

 **Warriors:**

 **Silverheart- Light gray she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Moonclaw-White tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes**

 **Mudpelt-Brown tom with yellow eyes**

 **Blackmoon-Jet black tom with dark gray spots**

 **Pricklypelt-Cream colored tom with immovable thorns in pelt**

 **Shortclaw-Pale ginger tom with one shorter claw**

 **Appletail-Ginger tom with amber eyes**

 **Blizzardstream-White tom with amber eyes**

 **Sharptail-Black tabby tom with pointed tail**

 **Frostheart-Light blue tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Eaglefeather-Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes**

 **Treetail-** **Light brown tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes**

 **Fawnpelt-** **Light gray tortoiseshell she-cat with white stripes**

 **Mossflower-** **Light gray she-cat with pale yellow eyes**

 **Woodtail- Dark brown mottled tom with black eyes**

 **Pineclaw- Light brown tom with dark brown eyes**

 **Weedtail- Black tom with deep amber eyes**

 **Rainshine- Light blue she-cat with dark blue spots**

 **Pearlflower- Light gray she-cat with light blue eyes**

 **Oakfall- Dark brown tom with black stripes**

* * *

 **Queens**

 **Gingerpelt-Ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Currently expecting kits**

 **Rosetail-Cream colored she-cat with light blue eyes. Currently expecting kits**

* * *

 **Apprentices**

 **None. (lol)**

* * *

 **Kits**

 **(Expecting)**

* * *

 **Elders**

 **Iceclaw-Light blue she-cat, deaf in right ear**

 **Stormnose-Gray tom with one broken leg**

* * *

 ** _ThunderClan_**

* * *

 **Leader**

 **Drizzlestar-Dark blue she-cat with black spots**

* * *

 **Deputy**

 **Spadepelt-Black tom with amber eyes**

* * *

 **Medicine Cat**

 **Wishpelt-Light blue she-cat**

* * *

 **Warriors**

 **Redfur-Dark red tom**

 **Spotclaw-Black tom with spotted paw**

 **(Apprentice, Barkpaw)**

 **Snowfoot-Pale white tom with green eyes**

 **Grasspelt-Ginger tom with pale green stripes**

 **(Apprentice, Yellowpaw)**

 **Mouseclaw-Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Clovertail-Cream colored she-cat with pale flecks**

 **(Apprentice, Thimblepaw)**

 **Cedartail-Dark brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Firepelt-Ginger tom with blue eyes**

 **(Apprentice, Sandpaw)**

 **Flowerheart-Pale ginger she-cat with pale yellow spots**

 **Goldclaw-Golden tom with yellow eyes**

 **Longclaw- Gray tom with white paws**

 **Waterleaf- Light blue she-cat with green eyes**

 **(Apprentice, Toadpaw)**

 **Freezefeather- White tom with deep yellow eyes**

 **(Apprentice, Frostpaw)**

 **Ashtail- Gray tom with white spots and green eyes**

* * *

 **Queens**

 **Maplefoot-Pale cream colored she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Snowfoot's kits, Darkkit and Brightkit**

 **Honeytail-Light brown she-cat with black spots. Currently expecting kits.**

* * *

 **Apprentices**

 **Toadpaw- Dark brown tom with gray spots**

 **Frostpaw- Light blue tom with yellow eyes**

 **Yellowpaw- Yellow she-cat with pale ginger paws**

 **Thimblepaw- Ginger she-cat with dark green eyes**

 **Barkpaw- Light brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Sandpaw- Pale brown she-cat with deep, blue eyes**

* * *

 **Kits**

 **Darkkit- Black tom with dark red eyes**

 **Brightkit- Bright ginger she-cat with yellow eyes**

* * *

 **Elders**

 **Finchtail-Gold tom with ginger spots**

* * *

 ** _WindClan_**

* * *

 **Leader**

 **Voltstar-Bright yellow tom**

* * *

 **Deputy**

 **Hopclaw-Light brown tom with jumping disorder**

* * *

 **Medicine Cat**

 **Lightfur-Ginger she-cat wit gray spots**

* * *

 **Warriors**

 **Sprucefur-Dark brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Spottednose-Black and white she-cat with spotted nose**

 **Irontail-Silver tabby tom**

 **(Apprentice, Snakepaw)**

 **Barktail-Gray tom with brown tail**

 **Gingerspot-Ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with gray spots**

 **Graynose-Brown tabby tom with gray nose**

 **(Apprentice, Cherrypaw)**

 **Mellowclaw-Light blue tortoiseshell she-cat with dark blue eyes**

 **Bonefur-White tabby tom**

 **Graypelt-Gray tabby tom with green eyes**

 **Silverleaf-Silver she-cat with dark gray flecks**

 **(Apprentice, Pinkpaw)**

 **Coralfur-Ginger spotted she-cat with bright green eyes**

 **Crystalflower- Light blue tabby she-cat with green eyes**

 **Polartail- Icy white tabby tom with blue eyes**

* * *

 **Queens**

 **Murktail-Gray tabby she-cat with pale gray flecks. Currently expecting kits**

 **Specklefur-Spotted tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Graynose's kits, Dapplekit, Birchkit, and Shrivelkit.**

* * *

 **Apprentices**

 **Cherrypaw- Cream colored tabby she-cat**

 **Pinkpaw- Ginger she-cat with pale gray spots**

 **Snakepaw- Ginger tom with icy blue eyes**

* * *

 **Kits**

 **Dapplekit-Bright orange tortoiseshell she-cat**

 **Shrivelkit-Dark gray tabby tom with shriveled ear**

 **Birchkit-Light gray tom**

* * *

 **Elders**

 **Mistfur-Silver she-cat with black spots**

* * *

 ** _ShadowClan_**

* * *

 **Leader**

 ** _Shadowstar-Dark gray tom with black spots_**

* * *

 **Deputy**

 ** _Yellowclaw-Ginger tom with one yellow claw_**

* * *

 **Medicine Cat**

 **Stonepelt-Gray tom with black stripes**

 **Apprentice- Orangepaw**

* * *

 **Warriors**

 **Nightfur-Black tom with amber eyes**

 **Dirtpelt-Brown tom with light green eyes**

 ** _(Apprentice, Scorchpaw)_**

 **Darktooth-Gray tom with black tooth**

 **(Apprentice, Junglepaw)**

 **Rustfoot-Black tom with one red paw**

 **(Apprentice, Whitepaw)**

 **Jetfur-Amber tom with yellow eyes**

 ** _(Apprentice, Spiderpaw)_**

 **Stubtooth-Gray tom with chipped tooth**

 **(Apprentice, Stagpaw)**

 **Lillypelt-Blue and green tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes**

 ** _(Apprentice, Hazelpaw)_**

 **Stagglefur-Gray tom with straggled fur**

 **Minnowclaw-Light gray tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Fangtooth-Ginger tom with amber eyes**

* * *

 **Queens**

 **Ivynose-Dark green she-cat with pale yellow spots. Mother of Stubtooth's kits, Littlekit and Silverkit**

 **Peachleaf-Ginger she-cat with hazel eyes. Currently expecting kits.**

 **Perchstripe-Pale gray tortoiseshell she-cat with black stripes. Mother of Jetfur's kits, Stumpkit and Molekit**

* * *

 **Apprentices**

 **Spiderpaw-Black tom with amber eyes**

 **Scorchpaw-Ginger she-cat with pale gray flecks**

 **Hazelpaw-White she-cat with hazel eyes**

 **Junglepaw- Dark brown tom with bright green eyes**

 **Orangepaw- Bright orange she-cat with red eyes**

 **Whitepaw- Light gray tom with yellow eyes**

 **Stagpaw- Gray tom with raggedy claws**

* * *

 **Kits**

 **Littlekit-Tiny white tom**

 **Silverkit-Light gray she-cat**

 **Stumpkit-Light brown tom**

 **Molekit-Black tom with brown claws**

* * *

 **Elders**

 **Flamefur-Ginger tom with yellow eyes**

 **In loving memory of**

 **Barkpelt- Killed by shadow creatures**

 **Cloudfur- Murdered by Jetfur**

 **Fishleap- Wasn't watching where he was going, and fell off a cliff.**


	10. Into The Cave

mSunsparkle padded into the warriors den, where all his friends, and his brother, layed asleep. First, he padded over to where Rainshine was, and prodded her awake. "Huh?" She whispered. "We need to go somewhere, get Sugarwhisker, Pearlflower and Oakfall." Rainshine nodded and she prodded the three cats awake, while Sunspakle woke Weedtail, Pineclaw, and Woodtail. The eight cats padded out of the warrior's den. "Guys.. This is very important... I know how to get rid of these shadow creatures, but it requires all of you as well. We need to go into this cave by the lake, at least from what I know of." Sunsparkle mewed. "So, wait. If you're wrong, then what?" Pineclaw asked the golden tom. "I know where this place is, Pineclaw." Sunsparkle snapped back at the brown tom. Pineclaw rolled his eyes. "Alright cats, let's go." Sunsparkle mewed, and the eight cats headed out into the unknown.

The walk there wouldn't take a long time, but the fact is that the cave, as said by Willowshine goes very deep, so afterword, they could get in trouble. Sunsparkle led his group towards the lake, and recognized the cave that he found in his dream. "We go in there." He mewed, and flicked his tail in the direction of the cave. "In there?" Oakfall mewed. "Yes... It will take awhile, but the end of the cave holds the answer to getting rid of these shadows, so the clans can be peaceful again." Sunsparkle mewed. "Let's go... it hopefully won't take long." He mewed. The group padded over to the entrance of the cave. "I really don't like caves..." Sunsparkle thought, "But it's what we have to do..." He said. "Come on." The group entered through the small entrance of the cave, awaiting the long journey ahead that was in store for them...

Rainshine looked around the cave, that was oddly bright. "Are we sure this place doesn't have the... "Shadows" in here?" Rainshine asked. "If there is Rainshine, we can fight them, there's eight of us anyway." Sunsparkle mewed. "Alright..." Rainshine mewed, getting a chill down her spine. "From what I was told, the answer lies deep in the darkest part of the cave." Sunsparkle mewed, recalling what Willowshine told him. "That sounds dangerous Sunsparkle... Are you sure?" Woodtail asked. "I know it is. It has to be..." Sunsparkle said. "Now, let's go." He said, and the eight cats began their trek into the mysterious, dark and gloomy cave.

Sorry that this chapter was short, I was thinking about building suspense 3. Thanks everyone!


	11. Small Note

Very sorry for the lack of updates! I'm fresh out of ideas right now, so it's hard to write chapters. Thanks for being patient everyone! 3


	12. The Secret (Part 1)

Sunsparkle shivered at the cold feeling the cave gave off. "Why... is it... so cold?!" He asked, shivering some more. Rainshine nuzzled up to him. "I don't know, but if you need warmth, I can give it to you." She mewed in a cheerful tone. Oakfall padded up to the two cats leading the party, "Hello... We're trying to find that secret thing! Come on!" He mewed slightly impatiently. "Right. Focus." Sunsparkle mewed, shaking his head, trekking onwards.

Rocks crumbled as Sunsparkle climbed up to the next level of the cave, instantly knowing where he was. "We're here..." He mewed, finally glad to be where they needed to be. "Finally! I feel like my paws are about to fall off!" Weedtail said, limping a bit on his left front paw. "Well, come on... It will take awhile to get back." He mewed. Sunsparkle padded over to the end of the cave, looking for some sign of the sort. "Uh... Sunsparkle?" Rainshine said cowardly. "What?" The golden tom asked. "We've got a real bad problem..." She said, her eyes wide with fear. Sunsparkle looked back behind him, to see that the cave was shaking. "Guys... Run!" He said, completely terrified.

The eight cats ran through the dimly lit cave, avoiding the sharp stones falling on the ground. They finally bolted out of the cave, right before it collapsed in on itself. "Great!" Oakfall mewed, disappointed. "Come on guys... These things are actually... demented spirits of the dead Dark Forest cats." Sunsparkle mewed, recalling what he'd read before the cave collapsed. "Dark Forest?" Pearlflower asked. "Didn't we hear nursery tales about the Dark Forest?" She said, a bit confused. "Never mind." Sunsparkle mewed, not answering the gray she-cat. "We need to get back to camp." He grunted, very tiredly. The other cats nodded in agreement, and dashed back to camp.

Sunsparkle padded back into the camp, his denmates saying goodbye, and padding into their dens. "What does it all mean?" Sunsparkle thought, as he drifted off to bed.

Sunsparkle woke up the next day, attending his normal duties, today was the average day, no fights, no drama, just an average day. "Glad for it to be normal..." He thought, as he padded over to Bubblepelt, who was laying down. "Ah, Sunsparkle... tell me, why'd you sneak our last night?" Bubblepelt asked him, her eyes narrowing. "Uh..."

TO BE CONTINUED -

Thanks to everyone for waiting this long. Sorry for the short chapters! Thanks Again! -S.w.


	13. The Secret (Part 2)

_Continuing From Last Time..._

Sunsparkle shuffled his paws. "I Don't know what you're talking about." "Yes you do!" She snapped. "I watched you and those other cats walk out of the camp last night! Don't play dumb!" "OK..." Sunsparkle said, looking up at the light blue she-cat, who was now starting to stand up, not taking her glare off him. Then he told her everything. "The worst part is I don't know whether or not they can be destroyed..." Sunsparkle said, lowering his head. Bubblepelt nodded. "Come with me, we'll report this to Fogstar." She said, walking out of the medicine den, beckoning him with the flick of her tail. Sunsparkle nodded and padded out of the den after her.

"Ok..." Fogstar said, nodding. "And we shall report this to the other clans at the gathering. Bubblepelt you may leave." Bubblepelt nodded, and stalked out of the den. "Sunsparkle, even though you did something wrong, you did it for a good reason, and for that, you and thee others will not be punished." Sunsparkle let out a sigh in relief. "You may leave." Sunsparkle turned around and padded out of the den.

Sunsparkle looked about the camp. It was a quiet day, except for Sugarwhisker plotting out the patrols for the day. Rolling his eyes at the white tom that had left him breathless as a kit, he walked over towards Rainshine, who was sitting down chatting with Oakfall. Sunsparkle sighed. "Not right now..." He though, padding back over towards where he was sitting. "Things are going to be very boring today, I can tell..." He thought, padding into the medicine den and settling down for a light nap.

Sunsparkle glanced around. "I'm dreaming..." He mewed aloud, wondering what this dream would be about. He flinched as he heard a shriek, turning around and seeing a cat falling on the ground, blood coating their pelt. He stared in shock. He tried to identify the cat, but wok up with a jolt. "What? Who was that?" He asked himself, unsure of what he had just seen. "Hey Sunsparkle!" Sunsparkle could make out the voice of Weedtail calling his name. "Get over here!" Sunsparkle stretched, then padded out of the medicine den and headed over to where Weedtail was standing. "Hey, what's up?" Sunsparkle asked curiously. "Well, after your "Cave adventure" last night, Pearlflower is too afraid to even step out of her den..." Weedtail said, a glimmer of amusement in his eyes. "Fine..." Sunsparkle said through gritted teeth, rolling his eyes. With Weedtail, the two walked over to the warriors' den, where Pearlflower layed trembling, jolting when they walked in. "Oh... It's just you too, sorry I'm a little on edge." "A little? You've been hiding in here for four hours!" Weedtail said, not hiding his impatience. "I'm sorry! I'm just... afraid." She said, her eyes clouding. "We're all scared, but we have to keep going on with our duties..." Sunsparkle said sympathetically.

Pearlflower stood up. "You know... you're right..." She said, shaking her head, and padding out of the den after saying thank you. "Now... I need to go process a few things..." Sunsparkle said, walking away from Weedtail, who was burning his pelt with his stare. Sunsparkle walked out of the camp, forgetting about the group rule. "I'm going to talk to Orangeheart about this..." (Real quick statement. Orangeheart is Stonepelt's apprentice from a few chapters ago. It was revealed she had her full name at the last gathering, which wasn't in the fanfiction. Now, back to the story.)

Sunsparkle waited at the border to ShadowClan, waiting for the Dawn Patrol to come by. Sunsparkle shuffled his paws until he recognized the scents of Darktooth and Rustfoot, as well as their apprentices, Junglepaw and Whitepaw. The patrol came to a halt after they came up to the sitting tom. "Is there anything we can help you with?" Darktooth asked, narrowing his eyes. "I'd like to speak with Orangeheart" Sunsparkle said, not showing any signs that he was nervous talking to the muscular ShadowClan cats. Darktooth nodded, and beckoned the RiverClan medicine cat to come with him with the flick of his tail. "Come with us." Sunsparkle nodded, following the Dark cat, with the apprentices at his sides and Rustfoot behind him. "She must know about this..." Sunsparkle thought, trekking with the cats back to their camp.

It's Here! YAY!


	14. Sad Times

Sunsparkle padded into the ShadowClan camp, accompanied by the four cats escorting him. Shadowstar stalked out of the den to greet the golden tom. "Greetings Sunsparkle, how may I help you?" The tom asked him. Shadowstar was a very nice cat. He almost never showed any signs of hostility towards any other cats. He locked gazes with the ShadowClan leader. "I'm just looking to speak with Orangeheart about a few things." He said, hoping she was in the medicine den. "Very well, she's in her den." Shadowstar said. The golden tom nodded, padding over to the medicine den, hearing a few murmurs arise between the cats in the camp.

He padded into the den, Orangeheart turning around to greet him. "Greetings Sunsparkle, how may I help you?" She asked. Sunsparkle then told her everything. "W-Why are you telling me this?" She asked, unsure of why Sunsparkle hadn't told the other medicine cats. "Because you're the only one I Trust." He replied. "O-Ok... Alright, I'll see you at the moonpool in a few days." She said, then nudging him out of her den. Sunsparkle nodded, and padded out of the ShadowClan camp, and back to his home.

Sunsparkle clumsily padded back into the camp, hearing the noise of yowling. Bubblepelt dashed up to him. "Where have you been!?" She impatiently asked, not giving Sunsparkle a chance to reply, "Rosetail is having her litter of four!" Sunsparkle's eyes widened. He'd noticed that Rosetail's stomach was becoming a bit bigger. Sunsparkle ran into the den to collect Borage for when the kits where delivered, while Bubblepelt headed back into the nursery to calm Rosetail, two of her kits had already been delivered, and were nuzzled up next to their father, Mudpelt. Rosetail breathed heavily, squinting her eyes shut every time she pushed.

After the other two kits had been delivered, Sunsparkle had given the borage to her, and the kits had been named Brightkit, Webkit, Ripplekit, and Beekit. Sunsparkle sighed at the four squealing kits. ' _Reminds me of when I was younger...'_ He thought, and padded out of the den. Sunsparkle curled up in his nest, trying to get some sleep, but Pearlflower and Weedtail had padded into the den. Sunsparkle sighed. "What is it?" He asked. "Nothing." Weedtail said, intertwining his tail with Pearlflower's. Sunsparkle felt sick. ' _I wish that could be me and Rainshine...'_ He thought, laying back down and shutting his eyes...

 **Sorry For The Short Chapter! Thanks for being patient!**


	15. A Deadly Sickness

Sunsparkle jerked awake, realizing the two were still sitting there. "Right..." Weedtail said, puzzled at the moment. "Pearlflower has been saying her stomach was in pain." Sunsparkle yawned, standing up then padding over to the she-cat, looking at her stomach, then he pulled away. "There's good news, and there's bad news..." He said. Pearlflower's ears pricked up. "Good news is... you have kits. Bad news is... It's a litter of three." He said, waiting for her to answer. "Three doesn't seem that bad." Pearlflower said, looking at Weedtail, her eyes glimmering in happiness, she licked his cheek, then the two padded out of the medicine den, Weedtail helping Pearlflower to the nursery. Sunsparkle sighed, laying back down.

Sunsparkle yawned. "Another day, another day." He kept repeating to himself about six times. He checked the store, nodding when everything was in good stock, pulling out some borage, and taking it to Rosetail. After he left the nursery, not after stumbling due to the tumbling kits a few times. He stalked over to Fogstar, who was coughing. "Are you ok Fogstar?" He asked, mildly worried. "No, just a cough." He rasped. "It's just because I'm getting old." Sunsparkle nodded at what he said, not entirely convinced. Sunsparkle padded away from the coughing leader, as Appletail's hunting patrol came through the camp's entrance, with a vole, two mice, and a blackbird.

Sunsparkle jumped awake as he got the same vision he had gotten before. "Why, that's the third time..." He said, questioning why he kept getting this same dream. He yawned, stalking out of the den, careful not to wake Bubblepelt. He sat down, and licked his paws until he heard coughing coming from Fogstar's den. Sunsparkle, on alert, stalked up to Fogstar's den, "Hello? Fogstar? May I come in?" He asked. "Enter" A voice rasped, then he heard more coughing. Inside Fogstar's den, he lay on the ground, his mate, Moonclaw, sitting next to him. "Is everything alright Fogstar? You sound sick." Fogstar shook his head. "I told you, It's nothing." He mewed, before coughing again, his eyes looked milky. "Fogstar, I think you have greencough!" Sunsparkle mewed, his eyes widening. Fogstar shook his head. "I just. Need some rest..." He said, coughing again. Sunsparkle nodded, trusting what he said was true, and padded out of his den.

 _A Few Days Later_

Sunsparkle padded out of the camp alone, because Bubblepelt had diagnosed Fogstar with greencough, but didn't want to start a riot between her clanmates, so she stayed to treat him while he met Lightfur, Wishpelt, Orangeheart, and Stonepelt. After saying hello to the four cats and saying why Bubblepelt couldn't come, the five cats trekked to the moonpool.

Sunsparkle lied down next to the moonpool, Orangeheart nuzzling up next to him, then he lapped up a few icy drops of water and layed down to sleep...

The golden tom jumped awake in an open field. Scanning his surroundings, he looked for any StarClan cats, confused, until he saw a light appear, and a cat he could not identify stepped out. "No need for me to introduce myself, Sunsparkle." The starry cat said, "All you need to know is that the time of darkness will fall upon the clans soon, and cats will either live or die..." The cat said, then faded away.

Sunsparkle woke up with a jolt. ' _This is bad...'_ He thought.


	16. Reminder

**_Hey Guys! This story will be ending within the next 3-4 chapters! Very sorry to all the people who like the series! But, there's a sequel following this one! Also, if you happen to spot an error, either Leave it in the review, or Pm me! Thanks!_**


	17. Finally Returning!

_**Hello again! Yes, I'm very sorry to everyone that I took a 3-month-ish break. I'm very sorry I didn't tell you guys. School has been pretty stressful, but Now that i kinda have a break, I'll be starting up the fanfiction again! I'll try to make it as long as I can make it, due to being gone alot!**_

 _ **Even though for most people this fanfiction is pretty much Dead.**_

 _ **But still, Thank you guys so much for reading this!**_


	18. The Tiny Hole

Sunsparkle twitched. Thoughts were swirling around in his head like a windstorm. Who was that cat? What were they talking about? It was all so confusing. _"Sometimes... I wish I wasn't a Medicine Cat."_ Sunsparkle sighed. Any second now he would be waking up. And he did just that.

Sunsparkle woke up once again by the moonpool. Everyone else was already gone. "Hello? Is anyone there?" He called out. But nobody answered. He heard his own echo, and then some bushes rustled not to far from him, Terrified, he bolted, the scenery slowly shifted, until he came to a stop at this unfamiliar stream, not looking back, he dove in, swimming as hard as he could. But no. This wasn't real. Sunsparkle knew it.

Waking up AGAIN, he realized everyone was there. Sighing with relief, The tom stood up. Leaving the other cats, and trotting to the camp, needing to tell Bubblepelt what had happened. Finally reaching the camp, Bubblepelt was still there in the den with Fogstar, who was sleeping heavily. "Bubblepelt." He said, grabbing her attention away from the sick cat. "I found something out while at the moonpool."

"What does any of this mean?" Bubblepelt mumbled, trotting back and forth, trying to decipher what Sunsparkle told her. "A time of darkness will fall upon the clans soon, and cats will either live or die..." She mumbled once more. "Do you think they could've been talking about those shadow things?" Sunsparkle asked. "No. It has to be something worse, It could be that... I don't know!" she said, frustrated. "Until I can figure it out, We are not to speak of this to ANYONE." She told him. Sunsparkle nodded. "Now go do something, Anywhere but here." Bubblepelt shooed him out of the den, then returned to the sick leader.

Sunsparkle padded around camp, absentmindedly. Looking around for someone to talk with, an open hole in the brush caught his eye. He padded over to it, looking around in the tight area. He shrugged, walking away. What might be in here? Nothing. But... No cat knew, that this tiny hole, could save lives. The golden tom found his mother, and went to sit with her. "Hello dear." She told him. "Hi mother." He replied, "What is it that you need?" She asked. "I just wanted to come talk to you." He told her. "Well sorry dear, I can't I have to go out on the hunting patrol." Sunsparkle nodded, and shrugged, then turned away, looking for SOMETHING to do. He went looking for Rainshine. He found her tail entering that small hole in the brush. He followed her in, making her jump and turn around, claws unsheathed. "Great Starclan! Don't scare my like that!" She said, playfully nudging him as she sheathed her claws. He nudged her back, then something caught his eye. Another opening. Regarding what he remembered about the shadow-creatures, he knew it well that was wrong, it was something way worse. He kept it a secret from from his friends, and even his Brother. But something seems like they'll find out soon enough.

... Soon enough ...

 _ **(Ok! This didn't end up as long as I had hoped, but, I have to save some ideas for the next chapter! Thank you guys again for reading this fanfiction!)**_


End file.
